


L'héritage des mensonges

by Kandai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness, POV Second Person, Secrets, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et tu meurs, en effet, tu meurs de devoir te taire encore, parce que tu sais qu'Arthur n'est pas prêt à entendre ce que tu as à lui dire…</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'héritage des mensonges

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : BBC Studios.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en juin 2011.

#  L'héritage des mensonges

 

« Et une journée de terminée avec un autre sorcier qui souhaite encore la destruction de Camelot. Ils manquent vraiment d’originalité, je trouve. Ils n’ont vraiment rien d’autre à faire ? »

Le ton d’Arthur est un peu agacé quoique léger, comme une invitation à la répartie mais ce mot trop familier t’écorche les oreilles, l’alliage du ‘r’ rêche et des ‘s’ sournois ressemblent plus à ‘es yeux à une agression qu’une appellation. Appellation erronée d’ailleurs, la plupart du temps. Les sorciers, les _vrais_ ,sont des gens à qui la vie apprend très tôt à être pratique. Pas question de risquer sa vie en faisant de la magie sur la voie publique, pas question de perdre son temps à organiser une évasion, pas question de prendre le moindre risque qui puisse compromettre leur véritable nature, alors qu’il est si _facile_ pour eux de se fondre dans la masse. Les _vrais_ sorciers n’ont rien à voir avec ces pauvres hères que l’on brûle sur un bûcher toutes les lunes pour calmer les craintes de ceux qui ont trop peur de la sorcellerie. Pour eux, la magie est un outil, une arme qu’ils ont appris à manier et dont ils peuvent se passer quand ils le décident – comme un chevalier qui déciderait de retirer son armure.

Tu dois les envier, parfois.

Ou peut-être pas ?

Car pour les gens comme toi – quoique tu sois encore un cas à part, parmi ces cas déjà en marge du monde magique – ces gens que l’on appelle « magiciens », c’est déjà beaucoup plus compliqué. Car la magie, contrairement au cas précédent, n’est pas une extension de vous-même : elle est autre chose, de beaucoup plus profond, de tellement plus fort que tout ce que les sorciers peuvent imaginer. Quelque chose qui coule dans vos veines, qui se mêle à votre air, qui bat au même rythme que votre cœur. Pour tous les magiciens, la magie est l’essence même de la vie et elle est aussi indissociable d’eux que le sang l’est de n’importe qui.

Et ces magiciens, ces personnes devenues bien trop rares pour que tu puisses un jour en rencontrer, tentent tous de survivre en se forgeant une vie-mensonge dans ce monde qui peine à les comprendre, qui refuse de les accepter.

Tu le sais, ça. Tu as menti, toi aussi, pour protéger ta vie – mais est-ce réellement ta faute ou de celle des personnes qui t’obligent à mentir, au final ? Tu te poses parfois la question, mais le résultat reste inchangé. Le mensonge te vient aussi naturellement que le réflexe de respirer. Même à ceux qui connaissent ton secret, tu dissimules des choses – pas que tu le veuilles réellement mais c’est ta nature. La partie maudite de ton héritage. La magie est l’art des ombres et du secret, après tout. Seule la lune t’apporte parfois un semblant de lumière, quand tu prends la peine de la contempler.

Ta vie est régie par ces ombres, ces ombres trop grandes sur lesquelles tu ne pourras jamais réellement faire une pleine lumière. Même à toi, tu te caches des choses – tu veux ignorer ce côté sombre que tu sens frémir au plus profond de tes entrailles, ce côté dont tu as eu un aperçu lorsque tu as empoisonné celle que tu considérais comme ton alliée.

Tu vas te cacher derrière tes nobles intentions, cela n’empêche pas que tu l’as froidement regardé s’étouffer sous l’effet du poison, que tu as repoussé la main qu’elle tendait vers toi dans l’espoir de recevoir de l’aide, que tu l’as abandonnée aux mains du mal alors qu’elle était en train de mourir sous tes doigts et que tu pouvais encore la sauver de ces ténèbres qui grondaient en elle – qui grondent en toi, à présent, et qui menacent trop souvent de t’engloutir.

Mais tu n’es pas là pour te sauver et honnêtement, tu ignores si tu es digne de cette rédemption que tu as tenté d’offrir à Morgana, un jour – sans vouloir comprendre qu’elle était trop loin enfoncée dans le mal pour que tu puisses y changer quoi que ce fût. Elle a suivi son propre chemin – tu n’imaginais juste pas à quel point il devait être différent du tien. Elle a accepté ces ombres que tu repousses et elle est devenue forte grâce à elles, en se nourrissant d’elles et en les laissant se nourrir d’elle – alors que pour toi, c’est différent, c’est le combat acharné que tu mène contre cette part obscure de toi-même qui te rend plus fort, qui rend les épreuves que tu traverses supportables.

Seras-tu pardonné, un jour ? Le mérites-tu seulement ? Ce n’est pas ce jour-là, ce n’est pas ta trahison que tu regrettes, c’est de n’avoir pas pu l’éviter qui te dévore le cœur. Tu t’es retrouvé face à une impasse et tu as sauvé Camelot, ce jour-là. Tu as sauvé Arthur, comme toujours.

«  _Je l’ai fait pour Arthur._  » est devenu ton refrain favori avec le temps, l’excuse que tu ressors à chaque fois qu’un nouveau sang vient te salir les mains. Tu fais ça pour Arthur, pour qu’il garde son âme belle et son cœur pur, pour Arthur – qui, s’il continue de grandir en bonté et en sagesse, est toujours un crétin quand il s’agit d’interagir avec toi. S’il connaissait le tiers des sacrifices que tu faisais pour lui, il te traitera sûrement autrement… De façon plus égalitaire. Mais cela n’est rien, face au Destin qui l’attend – qui vous attend tous les deux.

« _Wyrda !_  »

Tu murmures ce mot avec un souffle d’excitation tous les soirs avant de t’endormir, comme une prière que tu adresses à la fois à tous ceux qui font partie intégrante de ton destin et à la fois à personne, juste pour le plaisir de sentir la saveur métallique de ce mot qui te glisse sur la langue – oh, comme elle est belle, cette ancienne langue que tu as épousée avec autant de ferveur que tu défends la cause de ton Prince.

Les mots sont beaux mais tu en as peur, parfois : des mots du Dragon, du sens qu’ils portent, de ce que le futur vous apporte. Tu as peur de connaître le rôle que tu vas jouer, tu as peur de succomber aux ténèbres que tu repousses en toi-même. Tu as peur pour Arthur, tu as peur que les ombres que tu caches viennent tacher la lumière qui l’entoure. Tu as peur, peur de toi-même, peur des autres, de comment ils – et pas seulement les gens que tu aimes, mais aussi ceux que tu protèges sans rien connaître d’eux – pourraient te regarder s’ils savaient, _s’ils avaient le moindre petit soupçon_ …

Et Arthur, que penserait-il ? – Non, ne parlons pas d’Arthur, cela suffit à raviver tes craintes les plus obscures et parfois même tu oublies de respirer tellement cela te terrifie de penser qu’un jour _, Arthur saurait, il saurait tout_...

Tu as peur. Peur de le perdre à jamais, que ta différence se révèle un fossé impossible à combler. Peur de devenir son ennemi – mais _toi_ , tu sais que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal, plutôt brûler vif sur un bûcher que de toucher à un des cheveux d’Arthur. Tu ne lui feras jamais de mal, jamais, tu l’aimes trop pour ça…

Toi, le côté pile de sa pièce, l’ombre qui le suit en silence – jamais dans la lumière, parce que les mensonges te collent trop à la peau pour que tu prennes le risque de les exposer, même si un jour, tu sais qu’ils se briseront sous le poids de la lumière, sous le fardeau du Destin, _sous les yeux d’Arthur_.

Un jour, il te faudra cesser d’être l’Enfant des Ombres et devenir l’Enchanteur dont Arthur a besoin, dont _Albion_ aura besoin. Un jour, il te faudra te lever et briser toi-même les ténèbres qui te rongent, parce que tu ne peux pas vivre à jamais écrasé sous le destin d’Arthur sans toi-même sombrer dans la folie douce-amère qui ravage Morgana. Un jour, tu te lèveras de tes cendres quand toute ta peur sera consumée et que tu pourras enfin faire confiance à ceux qui te font déjà confiance, briser ta toile de peur et de mensonges et aller de l’avant, _vers l’avenir_ …

Mais, tout cela, toutes ces soi-disant certitudes qui devraient t’aider à avancer, ce sont encore des réalités incertaines qui ont de vagues allures de prophétie – et tu crains l’avenir plus encore que le présent, maintenant. Et tu te demandes parfois, quand la nuit tombe, s’il est normal de préférer la discrétion des étoiles à l’éclat du soleil, de préférer le déni et le mensonge à la vérité, à cette lumière presque aveuglante que tu vois briller dans les yeux d’Arthur – les mêmes yeux qui viennent de se poser sur toi, mi-agacés mi-soucieux ?

Oh ! Comme cette lumière est belle et comme un papillon de nuit, tu es attiré par elle et ces mots fatidiques sont soudain sur tes lèvres mais tu les retiens dans ta gorge et tout ce qui franchit tes lèvres, c’est un soupir étranglé, pareil au râle d’un mourant – et tu meurs, en effet, tu meurs de devoir te taire encore, parce que tu sais qu’Arthur n’est pas prêt à entendre ce que tu as à lui dire…

Ou est-ce toi qui n’es pas à franchir ce pas qui te plongera dans la lumière, celle lumière pour laquelle tu n’as pas été préparé, toi, l’ombre à la peau de verre ?

Tu l’ignore – et tu es terrifié.

« Es-tu sûr d’aller bien, Merlin ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » Arthur demande, réellement inquiet par ton attitude étrange – et oh, s’il savait comme tu brûles de lui dire, comme tu as envie de réclamer cette place qui t’effraie tellement, comme tu veux, toi aussi, profiter de l’effet salvateur de la lumière – un pas, juste un pas à faire, vers Arthur, vers ton avenir…

Tu recules, un sourire plaqué sur le visage – et ton âme tremble.

« Ce n’est rien. Juste un peu fatigué par cette journée. Il nous aura donné du fil à retordre, ce sorcier.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais, tu étais caché dans un coin pendant tout le temps du combat ! » Arthur réplique avec son sourire suffisant et un sourcil haussé – ça te donne juste envie de rire quand tu sais que c’est toi qui a profité que ton prince avait été à moitié assommé pour faire tomber la moitié du plafond sur la tête du sorcier menaçant et en même temps, ça te donne envie de pleurer parce que comme toujours, Arthur ne voit _rien_.

Mais tu l’as voulu ainsi et peu importe si ton cœur d’argent se brise, parce que tout ce qui importe en ce moment, c’est Arthur, Arthur, _Arthur_ … qui a cessé de te regarder et te tourne le dos pour faire face à son miroir, comme si supporter ton regard qui oscille entre l’horreur et l’allégresse est soudain trop pour lui – mais tu as toujours été le plus fort de vous deux, même _lui_ le sait.

« Si tu n’as rien à ajouter, tu peux disposer. Je me passerais de tes services, ce soir. »

Ton sourire devient plus doux, tes mains cessent de trembler et tu t’inclines légèrement pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il ne te répondra pas, il semble perdu dans son monde – un monde dont tu ne fais plus partie pour cette soirée. Ses yeux rêveurs semblent glisser sur ton reflet, comme si tu étais son ombre, comme si tu n’existais pas. Tu as envie de pleurer mais tu souris et tu te détournes. Va, retourne dans cette chambre qui est le repaire de tes mensonges, le seul endroit où tu peux laisser les ténèbres prendre le dessus et pleurer, crier, déverser ta rage, extérioriser ta peine, parce que ça fait mal de vivre ainsi, et peut-être qu’un jour tu comprendras que toi aussi, tu peux vivre dans la lumière – et que tu n’as pas à la craindre, mais comment pourrais-tu le savoir, toi qui a grandit à l’ombre de toute chose ?

Tu ne peux pas, évidemment. Tu ne peux qu’attendre et espérer que viendra un futur aussi beau que celui que tu vois dans tes rêves. La foi est ta dernière arme, ton ultime défense – et sans doute la plus puissante de toutes celles que tu possèdes.

C’est tout ce que tu peux faire, pour l’instant. Tu ne peux que croire en lui, qui se regarde toujours dans son miroir, luttant pour oublier l’éclat d’or qu’il a vu dans les yeux de son serviteur et plus proche ami, quelques minutes auparavant.

Tu ne peux qu’essayer d’avancer et croire en Arthur.

En restant dans l’ombre.


End file.
